


An Immortal's Burden

by sunkelles



Series: Stars [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Immortal and Mortal, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in that moment, Artemis would have traded her immortality to die alongside Zoé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Immortal's Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Some infinities are bigger than other infinities-John Green

Infinity and finity are both equally mindboggling concepts. There are times where I am grateful for my eternity, for never having to worry about not having enough time, but it seems that even infinities may end. My beloved huntress, Zoé Nightshade is leaving this world, slipping through my grasp like water vapor even though I promised her forever all these years ago. I promised her eternity and my love thousands of years ago, though it seems like only yesterday. I find myself internally screaming, profanities and curses and prayers to nonexistent Gods.

Don't take her, I find myself begging. Don't do this. Don't leave me all alone.

But the fates listen no more to the gods than they do to the mortals, and her death is written, it is prophesized. I can feel my throat constricting, and shameless tears of frustration and sorrow pour down my cheeks. She shudders, and then her black eyes turn to me. I used to see eternity in her eyes. It was like starring into the void, but I can see the end, I can see it right now. The starlight glimmers in her eyes, and it is quite like the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Stars," she says, in little more than a whisper, "I can see the stars again, my lady."

And in this moment, a moment I know will be our last; I want to tell her everything. I want to know how much she has meant to me, how much I have loved her, how terrible eternity will be without her, but I cannot force out the words.

"Yes, my brave one," I say, hoping that my voice sounds steady and comforting, "they are beautiful tonight."

"Stars," my huntress said, staring into the sky. She did not move again. I looked to the heavens, to the beautiful cosmos. The starry sky was a more beautiful sight than anything else the universe could offer, and I placed my dear one in the stars, where none could touch her. I placed her among the infinite starry sky and hoped she would never know pain again. Never before have I envied mortals, but now I want nothing more than to die and place myself in the stars right beside her.


End file.
